22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Nancine Abigail Delancey
Born in Kansas City, Kansas, little is known about the youth and home-life of this young woman. Abigail, as she preferred to be called according to interviews with some who could tell stories about her, was a contradiction in many aspects. Though this singer, songwriter, and musician was somewhat well known by contemporaries in the late sixties, few recordings and even fewer photos can be found. Camera shy, and reportedly shy in her dealings with the public, she only seemed to come alive when performing. First-hand reports were found to show that Ms. DeLancey resided for a time in Los Angeles, Chicago, Philadelphia, New York and Omaha. It did not seem that she would remain in any place for long, as she seemed to have wanderlust. Her last reported residence was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Her private life seemed to end in a rumor of reclusive behavior. Official records report her date of death as Oct 2, 1996. Performer: Reports surfaced that in the late summer of 1968, a popular performer by the name of Ann Gale took to the stage. Many of her early performances went undocumented, as a 'sit-in', or unbilled guest on keyboards, no one knows just when she began her career. Later, as a featured guest with other bands, or as a single artist performing acoustical guitar or keyboards with reportedly haunting vocals, Ann Gale was sought after but never signed a recording contract and never released an album. Her most famous performance was as a stand-in for miss Janice Joplin when she was unable to perform due to illness one night of her tour in New Hampshire 1969. While she was reported to have been in attendance at Woodstock, she was not on any official roster. Songwriter: Ann Gale was later revealed to be the stage name of songwriter Nancy DeLancey. A name which the rather shy woman had taken to perform. With reported musical contribution credits on more than a hundred songs for more than a dozen different artists of the day, she was referred to in interviews as a muse, and an inspiration to many, and yet a mystery to them as well. Most had claimed she never even asked for credit for her help with their music. Philanthropy: When the lawyers finished tallying her assets, the unimpressive sum left little to be distributed, but for the sizable insurance policy left to an at the time unnamed family member. The funds were earmarked to go to "Make and preserve music, teach the new generations". The 'Delancey Foundation' was founded as a family trust, upon this principle with family approval. Within a few years, members of the extended family, which were moved by her actions, began donating and dedicating assets in their own estates to be joined with the foundation. Such as one of the apartments within 2000 DeLancey Place, as a rental income provider. This single act doubled the available yearly assets. As such, the executor of the will who had taken charge of the small foundation chose to establish a board of trustees, the first board inviting family members to take seats. It should be noted, as it is in foundation records; Many claimed to be unaware of exactly to whom the talented woman was actually related, but they were all aware of the prestige afforded the family. Eventually, the records surfaced and a single family member was contacted. Public records are unclear, but foundation records are well kept. Within a few years of her death, those whom she had moved with her music chose to show appreciation by also donating to the trust. Writers began giving songwriting credit for their collaborative works, as well as some who only wished to say they had worked with the young talent, retroactively assigning royalties to be paid to the trust. Thus, active funding of the Delancey Foundation was established. OOC Information This is Historical Information for reference concerning Dr. DeLancey